


Always

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin powers, Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dave | Technoblade Is A Good Bro, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dreamons, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Say, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Salty At Punz, Sickfic, Sickness, screw canon, they are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Due to his admin powers Dream always got dangerously sick as a child. Still, he never had to endure them alone, Phil and Techno always keeping him alive.Now alone in prison the Dreamons separation bringing the sickness back he can't help but wonder if he'll survive this one. Will anyone save him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 47
Kudos: 950





	Always

Dream was curled up in the corner of his cold lonely cell. His body shivered with cold as he panted in pain. The sharp edges of obsidian dug into his side as he twitched in another spell of pain coursed through his veins.

Dream should have recognized the signs earlier. He was no stranger to the symptoms of his "episodes" as he called it.

The exhaustion and the strange tingling sensation in his chest before the inevitable fever and breathtaking pain that spread through his body.

It was something he was familiar with. As a child, he always got this weird sickness. It left him bedridden for weeks and at the beginning, months. The first time it had happened was when he was 11 and visiting Techno when he had suddenly passed out.

Dream never really remembered the episodes outside of pain and hazy voices, but Techno had told him that Phil hadn't known what to do. They had thought he would die, at first they thought it was just exhaustion or flu. But then Dream didn't get better, the pain would spread, the fever got worse and then he started to cough blood, and one day he just didn't wake up.

Phil had stayed up as long as he could reading every book he could find, trying all kinds of potions but with no use.

Phil had had to go to the end to talk to one of the end Gods to beg for help. The God told him it was because Dream's admin powers were strong, his body was trying to balance it out but it hurt. The episodes wouldn't be forever but for now, there wasn't much that could be done.

There he got himself a recipe for medicine and instructions on how to help Dream. Phil had rushed home to mix the medicine for extremely weak Dream. It had taken months for Dream to recover.

They hoped for it not to come back. But it did. Again. And again. And again. Every few times a year it would come out of the blue and even with the medicine, he would still suffer through the pain and the fever. Still, Techno was always there for him trying to comfort him and keep him company while Phil always made sure he stayed alive.

Sickness was always a dangerous rulet with the respawning cycle. It wasn't considered an accident or a kill and still, it wasn't considered a natural cause either. There was always a big chance the system would get it wrong and a life would permanently be lost.

Dream had the episodes till he was 18 when it stopped. Maybe that's why he never expected to have to suffer through it again. He was sure it was because of the Dreamon. The cruel entity had been sucking on Dream's power as it ruined his life, his friendships, and his home. Now he was stuck in an isolated inhumane box his powers trying to stabilize once more.

Dream groans in pain as he curls up tighter into himself. The symptoms were progressing quicker than normal. He had never done this alone before and he felt scared. Would anybody notice? Would anybody help him?

Nobody had come to visit him after Tommy. Part of him always wished maybe Techno or Phil would come. Not even to free him but just to see. He longed for company, hated the voices in his head repeating the promises they've told him.

_"I'll always be you're best friend"_

_"Son, I'll always be there for you"_

_"You're not alone I promise"_

_"I'll be here"_

Hated how the promises started to feel like lies every time a day passed. Part of him can't blame him. Despite his tries, Dreamon had tried his best to ruin their friendship.

His mind was getting that familiar haziness as his body weakened. The pain was unbearable but so draining he couldn't even move.  
Weakly he clutched a small necklace around his neck as he stared emptily at the lava. It was a blood-red ruby necklace from Techno.

_"What's this"_

_"Well since you got me an earing to remind me of you I thought why not give you something to remind you of me?"_

_"Awww"_

His trembling fingers clenched around the ruby trying to stop himself from letting the exhaustion take him. Deep inside he knew if he fell asleep now he wouldn't wake up. He had to stay awake... He had to. For Techno and for Phil... For his Friends...

Despite his tries, the dark abyss pulled him in no matter how hard he fought against it.

-ω-

Technoblade was nervous as he stood in front of a wall of lava. The news about Dreams imprisonment had taken months to reach Techno and Phil.

Months of worrying about the radio silence from his best friend. Apparently rightfully so. The moment he heard he had rushed to the Greater SMP. He had to see his friend. Something had been incredibly wrong with his friend for a while now. Done some inexcusable things and tried his best to push him away. Yet Technoblade refused to give up on him. Something was off and he was going to figure it out.

It had taken some time to let Sam let him in but finally, he was getting in. The prison was huge, horrible, and downright inhumane. He was scared of what such a place could have done to his best friend.

When the lava dropped he was expecting to see a husk of a man. Deprived of human interaction and broken. He did expect to see maskless Dream slumped against a wall. He looked dead.

The closer he got the clearer it came what was wrong. He could never forget those nights sitting beside his sick friend.

Immediately he rushed to Dreams side. The blonde was wrecked dark bruises under his eyes and he was curled up into himself, his breathing fast, blood and tears falling down his face and body hot with fever. His gut clenched when he saw a fragile hand clutching the necklace he had given. Techno quickly scooped up the smaller male.

"Sam please I need to get him out!" he calls out to the creeper hybrid looking at them with worry.

"I- I can't he-"

"Sam this is serious it's already at a critical state he's going to die!" Techno pleads. He could feel the trembling of Dreams body as he clutched him closer to his chest.

There must have been something on his face because Sam nods and sends the bridge to them.

"Message Phil! Tell him we need Dream his meds! It's an emergency! Tell him we'll be at his house in L'manburg ", he shouts as he runs.

"Hold on Dream... I got you"

-ω-

Techno ran as fast as he could towards L'manburg not paying mind to the confused people he passed or the ones who followed him.

He ran to the small hut in L'manburg. Well, more of by the huge crater that used to be L'manburg. Quickly he set Dream on the bed as he rushed to an enderchest pulling and Healing potions out. They wouldn't do much but they would help just a little.

"Hold on Dre. Phil is gonna be here any minute now. He'll help you. You're gonna be fine..." he carded his fingers through Dreams hair as he tried to murmur reassurances toward the unconscious male.

"What the hell is going on?" A familiar voice shouts behind him. Techno turns to face Quakity and a few other citizens from different parts of the smp. They all wore guarded expressions as they watched the piglin hybrid cradle the supposedly imprisoned admin.

Quackity growled "What the hell are you doing here? Why is he out of his cell?"

"What's wrong with Dream?" Punz interrupts eyeing his former friend. Techno saw all their eyes turn to Dream and unconsciously moved to shelter his sick friend from their prying eyes.

"If you must know he's sick but I don't see why any of you care" He couldn't help but growl. Techno remembered Punz. The older male was someone Dream had highly trusted even while being a mercenary, Techno didn't expect Punz to be so easily bought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Techno just rolls his eyes and focuses back on Dream who had started to whimper in pain. Suddenly there was a sword pointed at him but before anyone realizes what's happening Quackity was already on the floor his own sword pointed at his throat.

"Don't. You. Dare," he growls lowly standing protectively in front of Dream, he glares before yeeting the sword out the window. "You've done enough" he growls before moving back to Dreams side.

Before anyone could say anything Phil was rushing inside paying no mind to the others in the room. Sam was trailing after him eyes glued on a book.

Phil immediately focused on Dreams body hurriedly moving towards his side and putting a hand on his sweaty brow.

"Techno you need to get some cold towels he's burning up," he orders. Techno's eyes widen. "Shit- I forgot I-"

"It's okay mate just get the towels."

Techno hurried out of the room while Phil started to take small bags and bottles out of his bag. He takes out a purple potion it sparkled and swirled with mixtures of white and green. Carefully he measures the right dose into a syringe before sterilizing Dreams arm and pushing it in.

They could see the medicine moving through his veins before the glow disappears.

"There we go, mate, it's gonna be okay"

Techno rushes in with towels handing them over to Phil who sets them on Dreams brow and neck. Carefully he wipes Dreams dirty face and removes all the blood and grime. Philza notices the bleeding scars around his body and burn marks on his hands and arms making his gut clench as he starts to patch him up.

There wouldn't be much they could do right now. Other than try to give him potions and food it was up to Dream if he'll wake up.

"He hadn't looked this bad since the first time this happened," Techno murmurs as he takes his place next to his friend. Dream was always a cuddle monster especially when he was sick. It would never hurt to give him a hug.

"Okay seriously what is going on?" Captain Puffy cries out as she watched her once duckling lay on the bed in pain.

Techno looked at them sourly ready to retort back when Bad interrupts.

"Please we really are worried"

Fundy elbows Quackity in annoyance when the teen opens his mouth.

Phil sighs glancing at the two of his boys before starting to talk.

-ω-

"We don't know why it started again" The winged man finishes as he plays with Dreams hair.

"I might have an idea" Sam mumbles. He had had a book almost glued to his face the moment he had come into the small house.

Now with closer inspection people realize it's a diary. Dreams diary.

Sam starts to read.

_"Page 1: I'm finally in control, the demon is finally gone from my body. I became useless now that I'm stuck. I wish I could tell people it wasn't me who did those horrible things, but I doubt they'll believe me. The Dreamin did a great job taking everything from me._

_Page 2: Maybe Techno and Phil will believe me. I know Techno didn't really buy its lies he knows me too well. It always annoyed it so much. Made me feel better though._

_Page 3:_

_I really hope they'll visit I think this prison is getting to me. How long have I been here?_

_They'll come to see me right? They said they'll always be there._

_Page 4_

_They are coming, right?_

_Page 5_

_Right?_

_Page 6_

_Now with the Dreamin gone, I'm starting to feel weird maybe I'm getting sick? Is demon withdrawal a thing?_

_Page 7_

_Maybe they lied? No. Think I'm getting a fever? I three my clock into the lava. Sam came. I don't think he believed I'm sick._

_Page 8_

_It's an episode. I've never done this alone. Please come Techno... I'm scared."_

Techno felt horrified as he clutched Dream closer. Dream had been waiting for them. He should have come sooner. He should have realized it was a demon. It had been next on his list. He glanced at Phil who was clutching Dreams hand staring at the younger man with regret.

"Oh Dream..." He mumbles.

"B-but we took care of the Dreamon... Didn't we?" Tubbo stammer with a pained look.  
The silence that answered was an answer enough. "And nobody noticed"

 _'I did'_ Techno thought. _'But did you do enough?' 'No'_

"Will he be okay?" Sapnap murmurs grief filling his voice.

"Let's hope so"

-ω-

Time passed but no change happened. Days turned to week which turned to months. Dream stayed in his coma as people came and went.

Some brought gifts others decorated. They would come and tell him stories about the adventures and events that were happening around the server. Through it, all Techno rarely left his side. He would sit by him, read to him tell him stories. He swore he'd be there for his friend. His brother. He will not fail.

-ω-

"Was I too late Phil?" Techno murmurs one night as they sat by Dream.

"I don't know son. I don't know"

-ω-

"C'mon nerd wake up, will you?"

-ω-

"It's been 3 months Techno. Maybe we should... You know..."

"NO."

-ω-

"Please I'm sorry Dream. Come back please please wake I still you Dre come on..."

-ω-

"... T- Techno?" A weak voice whispers immediately getting Techno's attention.

"Oh, my Gods Dream..." He whispers like it's a prayer.

"Y-you came..."

"Always Dream, always"

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something I've been playing with inside my head for weeks. Hinted a little in my Story The Sound of Silence. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Techno and Dream are best friendship and you can't take it away from me. 
> 
> Did this instead of reading for that exam tummorow #positivelyscrewed
> 
> I am salty at Punz. You might have noticed it. You can't give me a whole convo about loyalty and then have him betray Dream. It’s not even cause it's right thing to do but bc he just got paid more. I'm holding to my made family fantacy bye canon.
> 
> I do not approve of the prison. While I agree Dream is a villan who's done some bad stuff and needs to be held accountable. Putting him in an isolated box where he can kill himself and with isolation is not justice nor is it helpful. It doesn’t help him to become better mentally or as a person it probably makes it worse, it doesn't teach anything. It’s not how prisons work it's not okay and It kinda makes me uncomftable that people think it is. Get this man a doctor. 
> 
> Had to get that out of my chest. Side note while I still hold on the Sam is Dreams big bro I gotta love Sam Nook xD Also probably Dreamons pog! 
> 
> That is all. Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr or Instagram @Pinxku22 
> 
> Stay safe


End file.
